


empty

by joe_mama



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_mama/pseuds/joe_mama
Summary: blank takes over ethan.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	empty

Ethan had been feeling off all day. He'd been feeling lightheaded and uneasy in general since the moment he woke up. His limbs felt heavy and he'd space out every few minutes, mind completely blank. Mark had taken notice. He had asked if the younger man was feeling alright, to which Ethan confirmed and quickly changed the subject. Although Mark clearly didn't believe him, he shrugged it off and they continued recording.

Even Mika had noticed. She had gone over to his house right after he had gotten home like they had agreed so they could have a lazy date-night. Of course, after dating him for two years, she immediately realized something was wrong when he started getting jittery and jumpy. At first, she assumed he had just forgotten to take his meds, but after a while, it started getting worse. His hands were shaking and he was as pale as a sheet of paper. He ate way less than normal and was shaking like a leaf, putting on two hoodies and cuddling into her side all night.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked at one point, gently pressing her palm to his forehead. His eyes were closed and he nodded against her shoulder, looking at peace for the first time in the night. "You sure?" She asked once more, only to receive an affirmative hum in response. Even though the lights were all on and Die Hard was playing loudly on the tv, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ethan jolted awake, head throbbing. The pulses of hot pain matched up with the rapid heartbeat beating in his ears. He rubbed his eyes frantically, biting the inside of his cheek as to focus on anything other than his migraine. 

_'I must be sick_ ,' he thought, slowly getting off the couch as not to wake Mika. He dragged his feet to the kitchen in search for a Tylenol, but his hands were shaking and he could barely grab onto a glass of water without the fear of dropping it. A wave of nausea flooded over him and blurred his vision. He stumbled, grasping tightly onto the counter.

_'What the fuck is going on?'_

For good measure, he headed to the bathroom in case he would get sick. As he kneeled down in front of the toilet, his vision went dark.

* * *

He was in the woods. Somehow.

He watched, through eyes that didn't feel in his control, the movements of the thicket. The trees swayed gently with the midnight breeze and the leaves brushed against each other, creating in the forest and aura of eerie calmness. 

Something felt off, though. Ethan felt something wet trailing down his cheeks, but it felt thicker than tears. A hand -that he quickly recognized as his own- flew up to his face, touching his cheek before quickly drawing it back to reveal a pitch black substance staining the tips of his fingers. 

Was he dreaming?

It was when his body started walking on his own that he realized he wasn't in control. He was trapped inside his own mind, watching helplessly as his unknown host trotted through the now silent woods. He looked around. Not a single star sprinkled the sky. He must've been dreaming, there was no other option. 

The world went silent and a cold breeze swept past him. His host didn't seem bothered, though, and kept walking.

Finally, after aimlessly walking around for a few minutes, a sound coming from between a few trees forced him to stop. He took a step towards the sound, cowering back as a broad-shouldered figure walked out of the darkness. The frame seemed to have an aura of red and blue surrounding them, and for a few seconds, they stood still, staring. Ethan gulped. Before he could speak, another, ever so slightly shorter and lankier person stepped out. They had a distorted, almost _glitchy_ outline to them, and as Ethan's eyes adjusted, he noticed a long gash stretching across their throat, bleeding sluggishly. The wound made him feel sick, and in the darkness he could see the person's bright green eyes, shining through the pitch black like those of a feline.

"Blank," the first person said calmly before walking out into the moonlight.

_'Blank?'_

"Mark?" Ethan heard himself say. The man chuckled humorlessly.

"Try again." 

Ethan tilted his head, flinching as the other man followed the man who looked too much like Mark.

"I'm guessing you aren't Seán..." Ethan said, trailing off. Even his voice seemed different. It was raspy and emotionless, contrary to his usual merry, lively one. He hated it. "Wait... _Anti_?"

"Ding, ding, ding! That's the one," Anti said sarcastically.

"A-and, Dark..?"

"The one and only."

Ethan was dumbfounded. He took a step back, watching the two men in pure confusion. "But..." He started. "You guys are real?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Dark asked, holding his hands behind his back elegantly. Anti leaned against a tree in boredom.

Ethan -nor his host, for that matter- couldn't find the right words. His mind was racing and his eyes unwillingly darted from one man to the other.

"Look, we know you must be very confused right now," Dark said after a moment of silence. "The first time taking over always is. But we need to speak with you."

"What do you want?" Ethan asked, voice trembling.

"We want you to join us," Anti replied not a heartbeat later. A wicked smile stretched across his face. Ethan's breath caught in his throat. Whoever was controlling his body _had_ to stop. There was no way he was joining whatever it was they wanted him to. He heated the way his host considered it.

"What would I gain out of this?" He heard himself say.

"Power," Anti replied. Dark smirked.

"So much of it," he murmured.

An eerie silence fell over them. Ethan desperately tried to gain control. He focused on trying to at least move, but his conscious felt completely disconnected from his body, and no matter how hard he concentrated, his host wouldn't budge.

"I'm in."

The corners of Dark's lips curled into a malicious smile, and a wide, animalistic grin overtook Anti's pale features.

"Well," Dark said. "Let's get started, why don't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey really like this hehe :p
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
